Twerk Tuesday
by zaneyzene
Summary: An Animal Crossing One Shot Fan fiction about well... Twerking. I wondered what would happen if my town celebrated a... unique... holiday. I'm sure this is probably what would happen.


Twerk Tuesday

(An Animal Crossing One Shot Fan Fic)

Cherry was bored, the red dog was sick of catching cicadas, nothing was biting in the river, and worse of all: there were no festivals going on.

"I'm sure this town would be a lot more fun with some sort of holiday!" Just as she had thought out loud, the mayor's shadow drifted into her peripheral view. Cherry let out a gasp of sudden inspiration. "Mayor! Mayor!" The Mayor turned around, shovel in hand. The Mayor was looking for some fossils to complete the Sealoft Museum's collection. Clad in an incomplete outfit, the Mayor was wearing a clashing combination of Rock'n'Roll and Sporty pieces of clothing. Other than having a hard time finding the right articles of clothing to complete the perfect look, the Mayor was normal enough.

"Hey! So, it's just so boring around here. There are no festivals or holidays going on… can you do something about it? I mean, it's good to have days off for play, but festivals are days for play too! Not just work! Will you consider it, what what?" Cherry was used to asking the Mayor for new projects. They usually got done within days. Cherry almost felt like she had the Mayor under her control. Almost. She figured that the Mayor just… got her. Was on her same wavelength. The Mayor put his hand to his face and thought about it. Then gave a nod.

"Great! I can't wait. I'm sure the rest of the town will love it too, what what!" Cherry went off on her way excited for the new festival. What she did not know, was the disaster that she had brought onto the quiet town of Sealoft.

(Tuesday Morning)

Merengue stretched out of her bed. The Rhino yawned as she put on her favorite shirt: The Chef's outfit! Merengue shuffled through her fridge to find the cinnamon rolls she made last night. As she was about to take a bite, a knock on her door startled her.

"Merengue! Merengue!" Mint the Snooty Squirrel barged in. "Have you seen the bulletin board today!?"

"No I can't say I have, I just got up, short cake." Merengue finally took a bite of her pastry.

"You know, you're gonna lose your figure if you keep eating those. You know you should really take some lessons from me. You'd learn how to keep a small stature."

"Ahem! The Bulletin!?" Merengue huffed.

"Right, right. I… can't even put into words how ridiculous this is! You just have to see it for yourself!" Mint grabbed Merengue and started dragging her to the bulletin board."

"No! Wait! My cinnamon roll, short cake!"

Everything seemed to be off… and Merengue knew just what was missing.

" _Aren't Bam and Bud usually doing a pushup competition over there?"_ Merengue thought to herself. Merengue didn't have enough time to notice everything suspicious.

"Look!" Mint pointed at the bulletin in question.

"Hmm?" Merengue looked over and read the message out loud.

Attention Everyone,

Today is Twerk Tuesday. Twerk all day!

Have fun,

Mayor Gaku

"Huh?" Merengue stood there confused. "What kind of holiday is this?"

"Not sure… rather pervy of the Mayor if I do say so myself." Mint looked at her fingernails.

"That doesn't sound like the Mayor I know. I talk to him every day!"

"Bah! That Mayor is an Individual, he doesn't talk much to anybody."

"But, honestly. This isn't something serious. I just know it!"

"Keep telling yourself that. Our Mayor is not Minty fresh."

"Hush, you! I'm going to figure out what's going on!" Merengue stormed off, there was something more to this. But what exactly was it? The boys seemed to be missing, no wait scratch that, Punchy was having a club sandwich in his normal spot. That Lazy cat didn't do much other than eat food all day. "Hmm, but where's the Mayor?"

"Oh you mean 'Boss'? I think he's in the town plaza last time I heard…"

"Oh! Really! Thanks I'll go check right away. Care to come with me?"

"I would… but you see this sandwich is pretty tasty, and this spot is so comfy."

"You know what that's okay. You stay there." Merengue rushed over to the town plaza to see a horrifying site. The boys were gathered around twerking while the Mayor rode through on a wrecking ball and collided into a billboard of Miley Cyrus.

"What!? Mayor!? This is so unlike you!" Merengue was too shocked to move. She stood there paralyzed at the traumatic scene in front of her. Cherry approached the group to see what was happening.

"What is this!? Gaku! This isn't what I meant by something more fun! I otta kick some sense into you!" Just as Cherry had made her threat suddenly the Mayor walked up to her.

"Hey guys, what's all the commotion about?"

"What do you mean what's all the commotion? You planned this holiday. You have all the boys in town twerking-"

In the distance you could hear Punchy call out "not me! I was too lazy for it!"

"and you're right there on that… wrecking… ball… What the!? Gaku!? How are you in two places at once?" Cherry switched between looking at the Mayor next to her, and the Mayor dangling on the wrecking ball." The Mayor standing next to Cherry pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Uh, Copper? I think we have a situation in the plaza."

"Oh no you don't!" The Mayor on the wrecking ball jumped down and revealed her true identity. Blanca the master of disguise.

"Suddenly everything makes sense." Merengue smirked.

"You'll never take me alive! Have a happy April Fools!"

"Oh that's right, that was today wasn't it?" Merengue pondered to herself. "Hey, um… Mayor?"

"Yes?"

"You know… there's this new town ordinance that went into effect today. You're supposed to eat lots of pastries!"

"Is that so? That sounds like a pretty good ordinance. Tell the person in charge of that ordinance that they did a great thing for this town." Suddenly Merengue realized her blunder.

"Oh! You're the mayor… you're in charge of that… I can't believe I tried to trick the Mayor with a prank ordinance."

"Wait you guys…" Cherry pointed at the boys. "That doesn't solve why they're twerking."

"It's GOOD EXCERSICE BRO!" Bam hollered.

"I BET I CAN TWERK LONGER BRO!" Bud challenged.

"YOU'RE ON BRO!"

"Can you guys at least take this indoors so we don't have to see this?"

"NO!"

"CAN'T STOP NOW!"

"Pft, I love you guys." The Mayor hugged Cherry and Merengue. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go round up some bells for the café project."

"Why is the Mayor so calm about this? Isn't it illegal to impersonate a government official or something like that?" Merengue raised an eyebrow. Cherry only shrugged.

"I'm sure Copper will probably get her…" Cherry shook her head.


End file.
